DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The proposed Training Program in AIDS oncology is clinical sited at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) with research opportunities at affiliated institutions in the Longwood Medical area. Two years ago, upon the merger of the Beth Israel and Deaconess hospitals into the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center, an AIDS Malignancy Research and Treatment Center was established to coordinate clinical, research and educational activities in this area under the directorship of Dr. Jerome Groopman, the PI of the proposed AIDS Oncology Training Grant. The BIDMC AIDS Malignancy Research and Treatment Center now cares for the largest numbers of people with AIDS and cancer in New England and has the highest enrollment nationwide into NCI AIDS Malignancy Consortium clinical trials. Its larger and diverse patient population, which includes underserved minorities, people of color, and women, is drawn from the substantial numbers of HIV infected people followed in the AIDS Infectious Diseases Clinics at the BIDMC, as well as the institution's community outreach programs in Provincetown and throughout the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. There is a long-standing commitment and track record of BIDMC in the care of people with HIV and associated cancers and hematologic disorders. Indeed, BIDMC has had a "virtual training program" in AIDS oncology for many years because a number of its key faculty in the Division of Hematology/Oncology focus on this particular dimension of AIDS. The proposed Training Program will build on this considerable infrastructure. The Program is designed to educate clinical fellows in the relevant disciplines of oncology, hematology, immunology, gynecology, pharmacology, clinical trial design and biostatistics. There also are several unique aspects to the proposed Program including participation in community outreach at the Outer Cape Health Services in Provincetown, Massachusetts; access to the didactic sessions of the General Clinical Research Center at BIDMC; and training in the psychosocial challenges associated with AIDS and cancer. There is diversity and depth in the laboratory and clinical research opportunities open to the fellows in their second and third years of training, with faculty mentors at BIDMC, the Boston Children's Hospital, Harvard Medical School, and the Harvard School of Public Health We believe the clinical and research resources of the collaborating faculty and institutions assembled in this proposed Program will provide an outstanding training experience and help to create the next generation of expert and compassionate specialists.